


No Heart, No Love

by fandom_lesbian



Series: The Rogue Crew [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: Lynn goes to a Gala to steal and runs in Jason Todd.





	No Heart, No Love

Lynn sighed as they went into the gala. It had taken a lot to get a ticket into this. A lot of pocket picking that is.

They adjusted their wig just a little bit and turned on their earpiece. Ari's voice came through after some static. “You know when you said you were doing something big tonight I didn't think of you going to a gala.” 

“Stealing one wallet here is like a month worth of bills and food. I'm taking this chance.” Lynn whispered.

“Just remember to avoid the Bruce Wayne and any of his wards. Or close allies. A wig and makeup won't help you if you get caught.” 

“That's why I asked for your help. Hack into the cameras and keep an eagle eye out.” Lynn said. 

“Alright. But if you get in trouble I tried to stop you, got it?” 

Lynn just nodded before walking into the crowd of rich people.

They managed to steal one wallet off of some old guy when Ari started talking again.

“Lynn. Bruce Wayne is walking in your direction. Move.” He said. Lynn started to walk away from the crowd when they bumped into a familiar face. Jason Todd. Fuck their life. 

“Lynn? What the fuck?” He said. 

“Oh shit. What's a big bad gangster like yourself doing here?” Lynn asked. 

“Family. What's a little thief like you doing here?”

“Making money.” Lynn smirked. 

“Lynn. Dear god please do not be flirting with the earpiece on.” Ari whined. Lynn ignored him and focused on not drawing too much attention to themself.

“Jay. Who might this be?” A voice asked behind Lynn. They turned and saw Bruce Wayne. 

“Say you're the cousin of Wilson Klass.” Ari piped in. 

Lynn flashed a smile. “I’m called Aphrodite. I am with Jay tonight. Maybe one night I will go to a party like this with you.” 

“That's terrible, Lynn.” Ari sighed.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “I see.” 

“Aphrodite here is helping me later. She's been a great helper so I decided to treat her.” Jason put an arm around Lynn. They bit back the urge to push it off of them. At least he was just helping them. 

“Well then. I will see you around.” Bruce said before walking away. 

“Who is this guy?” Ari asked them.

“Jason Todd. Get your arm off of me.” Lynn said.

“Little Aphrodite, be careful. You seem to know more than you should. I'll let you get away with robbing people blind tonight but try to keep up the act. Oh and call me Jay Redden. Jason Todd is dead after all.” Jason whispered into their ear.

“How do you know this guy?” Ari asked.

“I'm a smart person, Jay. And I have smart allies. This act isn't hard to keep up with you here.” Lynn smirked.

Jason rolled his eyes. “After this never call me Jay again.” 

“What about Mr. Redden?” 

“You're awful.” 

“I know.”

“Are you groping me or stealing my wallet?” He asked.

Lynn laughed. “A hooker must be paid.” 

“Only after the fun.” 

“Then you owe me a lot of money.” 

“Lynn. Selkie. Stop please. Listen I looked into this guy. He's one of Bruce Wayne's old wards. He died for real. Lynn, I think you should get away from him.” Ari said.

“Too bad it's an act. But keep the wallet. It's Bruce's.” Jason ran a finger down Lynn's cheek.

Lynn smiled. “I'm gonna go to the restroom. I'll see you later.” 

“Hopefully tonight I can get you without makeup, wig, and dress.” Jason said.

“Maybe.” Lynn said before slipping away and out into a hall.

“Ari I got this.” They sighed.

“How do you even know him? He's probably one of the people who help Batman.” 

“He is. Sort of. He's the Red Hood.” Lynn sighed.

They swore they could hear Ari giving them a look.

“The one who shot Flori? You are Lynn Small, aka Selkie right?” He asked.

“Trust me I know it's weird. I found him and screamed and insulted him after that. I tried to punch him and he pinned me to a wall. I think I kissed him first. I don't remember it was a heated moment. And it happened a few more times.” Lynn said.

“Does Flori know you're dating the guy who shot them?” Ari asked. Now that question made Lynn feel guilty. 

“I'm not dating him, just fucking him. But no they don't know. Don't tell them.” Lynn's voice cracked. They didn't know how Flori would react to that news. 

“I won't but if you do end up in an actual relationship with him, you got to talk to them.” 

“I know. Trust me, I know.” 

“That's the most mature thing I've heard you say ever.” 

“Shut up.” Lynn laughed.

“Make me, Aphrodite.” 

“Wouldn't your boyfriend mind?” 

“As if you're even my type.” 

“Hey Ari. Can I ask you something?” Lynn asked in a tone the rarely used. 

“Sure.” 

“You have a boyfriend so how did you know you wanted to be with him?” 

“It's hard to explain. Do you think you want to be Jason Todd?” Ari sounded confused.

“Yes. There are these moments when he makes me feel bubbly. And he can be sweet. So sweet.” 

“Lynn just follow your gut. You know I offer to help you steal not give love advice. And I'm not very good at either but whatevers.” 

“Thanks Ari, you're the best.” 

“I know.” 

Lynn sighed and went back into the gala. They just had to find Jason and talk to him about the bubbly feelings he causes them to have. Easy in theory but probably not in reality.

They, of course, pick pocketed one wallet while they looked for him. What could they say? They were a criminal after all.

Jason was talking with a group. Lynn recognized three of them easily. Dick Grayson. Tim Drake. And Stephanie Brown. The last two went to Gotham University and Stephanie was in Lynn's sociology class. And then there was some little kid, an Asian girl, and a black guy.

“Jay.” Lynn said. Jason looked at them along with the others. 

“Hey, Aphrodite. What's up?” He asked.

“I need to speak to you alone.” Lynn glanced at the others. Dick Grayson raised an eyebrow. His mannerisms were very similar to his adoptive father’s. 

Stephanie was staring at them. Lynn really didn’t want her to recognize them. Not after they had a one night stand with her a few months ago. 

“Sure, let's go somewhere private. Cass, tell Bruce I left because galas suck.” Jason said the last part to the Asian girl. She, Cass, nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

“Sure thing asshole.” Cass said.

Jason took Lynn by the arm and together they walked towards the back of the ballroom.

“What do you need?” He asked.

“To talk.” 

“About what?”

“This thing between us needs to stop unless…” Lynn trailed off.

“Unless?” Jason put his hand on Lynn's cheek.

“Unless you want to be in a relationship. Like dating not just sex.” Lynn said.

Jason frowned. 

Lynn pulled his hand away. “Listen I get it. You don't do feelings or whatever. Just forget I said anything. Maybe I'll see you next time I'm drunk and lonely.” 

They started to turned away but Jason grabbed them. “No. I just was surprised. You're an asshole but you're also smart, funny, sexy, and interesting.” 

“Are you saying what I think you're saying?” Lynn asked.

“Yeah I want an actual relationship with you, Lynn.” He whispered Lynn's name before kissing them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ari belongs to timwaynetheloser on tumblr  
> And Flori belongs to moonlacenblw on tumblr  
> And lynn belongs to me (fandomlesbian on tumblr)


End file.
